Mis vidas contigo
by Namikaze Nikkita
Summary: La historia de Eriol y Tomoyo comenzó mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, no han pasado una sola vida sin la presencia del otro, ella siempre termina encontrandolo, sin embargo, no siempre todo sale como lo espera. Serie de one shoots enlazados uno a otro. Side story de "Nuestros recuerdos" -No es necesario leer la primera historia para entenderlo-


"_**\- Debes ser muy poderosa si lograste contactarme a través de las barreras del tiempo…- una mujer alta, de ojos carmín y completamente vestida de negro, la miro con algo muy parecido al aburrimiento, de pie sobre un sello mágico que irradia un aura luminosa que, hacia su figura borrosa, incluso aunque no estuviera en el lugar físicamente. La pequeña joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista regreso su mirada, imperturbable. - ¿Tu nombre?**_

_**\- ¿Eso importa siquiera? - le contesto llena de calma. - He logrado contactarte después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Lo importante es que yo tengo un deseo y tú eres la única que puede concederlo. ¿Me equivoco?**_

_**\- No. Estas en lo cierto… puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo, pero debes estar consciente de una cosa, para conceder un deseo, debes pagar algo que sea de igual valor que el mismo… Puedo ver en tus ojos que aquello que quieres es sumamente grande, por eso me necesitas, ¿estás preparada para entregarme algo de ese valor?**_

_**\- Lo que sea…**_

_**\- Muy bien. Dímelo, ¿que deseas? **_

_**\- Mis amigos, ellos pasaron por mucho en esta vida, lograron unirse incluso desafiando las barreras del destino, el sacrifico lo más importante para poder reunirse con ella una vez más… y, aun así, eso no funcionara si siguen encerrados en el círculo al que están destinados.**_

_**\- Entonces, tu deseo es cambiar ese destino… ¿estas consciente de que el conjuro que ellos usaron para unirse es magia antigua y prohibida? Deben pagar el precio por lo que han hecho, y ese será que a pesar de estar unidos por el hilo del destino permanecerán lejos el uno del otro, separados por montañas y mares, y aquel que la amo en esta vida, siempre estará presente.**_

_**\- Ayúdalos a que se encuentren, ese es mi deseo. Que a pesar de todo terminen encontrándose, y que "el" no vuelva a entrometerse esta vez… - dijo decidida, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.**_

_**\- Oh. ¿Realmente lo quieres lejos de ellos por su bienestar? ¿Hay alguna otra razón? - se burló mientras cubría su rostro con la mano, tratando de no reír.**_

_**\- ¿Lo harás? - contesto sin desviar la mirada, enrojeciendo suavemente.**_

_**\- Si eso es lo que deseas… - estirando la mano toco su cabello, un suave brillo dorado cubriéndolas a ambas. - Tu precio será tu magia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?**_

_**Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de más y rápidamente miro sus manos, blancas y llenas de cicatrices gracias al uso constante de la espada, su guardia la había convertido en una espadachín, y a pesar de eso, ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a la magia, era la más poderosa de su clan…, no podía imaginarse la vida sin sus poderes, sin embargo, si podía evitar todo el sufrimiento que vio en esta vida...**_

_**\- De acuerdo. Hazlo…**_

_**\- Eres una chica interesante. - la mujer le tendió la mano, la amatista lo dudo por segundos, antes de tomarla, temblando. - Antes de que inicie, tienes que ser consciente que para que tu deseo se vuelva realidad, tus poderes serán necesarios, son inmensos, demasiado para una sola persona que no pertenezca a tu linaje, es por ello que se dividirán a la mitad y serán entregados a aquellos a quien más amas, de esta manera serán protegidos de reiniciar aquel circulo que puede destruirlos. - sus manos comenzaron a brillar y repentinamente la pelinegra se sintió débil, como si poco a poco, cada uno de sus miembros comenzara a perder fuerza. - Lamento tanto que incluso cuando haces algo bueno por las personas importantes para ti, aquel sentimiento oculto en tu corazón ha influido en todo esto… - en cuanto se soltaron, la amatista cayo de rodillas, jadeando en una búsqueda desesperada de aire, mientras aquella mujer, conocida como la bruja de las dimensiones la miraba con pena. - Ellos se reencontraran en todas sus vidas siguientes, pero no puedo eliminar del todo el lazo que el destino ha creado para ellos, aquel que la amo en esta vida la buscara, ya no tendrá estos sentimientos que lo consumieron, pero sus vidas siempre estarán entrelazadas, aun a pesar de que ella y su gran amor se reúnan, el siempre estará presente, como un aliado, amigo o enemigo, y sin embargo, a ese mismo hombre, ese que la amo y al que tu amas y anhelas con todo tu corazón… - levanto la mirada con sorpresa y desesperación, olvidando mantener su máscara. - tú lo buscaras, te verás atada siempre a tu amiga, renacerás una y otra vez, siempre dentro de tu familia y clan, pero siempre habrá una lazo irrompible con ella gracias al juramento de protegerse la una a la otra en esta vida y la que sigue, y al el tener su vida entrelazada con ella, tú lo buscaras, tu vida no estará completa si no lo encuentras, porque fue ese sentimiento el que te permitió contactarme, querida niña, tu amor traspaso las barrares del tiempo y continuara haciéndolo, por lo que tú siempre lo amaras, sin embargo, él no está obligado a corresponderte, puede que a veces te amé, a veces no, él es una de las pocas almas que viajan por el mundo sin su complemento…, porque alguien más lo separo de este y solo él puede decidir.**_

_**\- ¿Es una maldición? - jadeo con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento arrebatado.**_

_**\- No. Es solo una consecuencia. En cuanto a tu magia…, nunca la recuperaras, a pesar de que fuiste una de las más grandes magas existentes, en tus siguientes vidas, no tendrás ningún poder. - sentencio mientras le mostraba una caja de cristal con una especie de destello dentro del mismo. - esta magia, será entregada a aquellos que más amaste cuando regresen a este mundo. Dicho todo esto, no puedo hacer nada más por ti… o por ellos.**_

_**\- Te agradezco. - murmuro sin poder levantarse gracias al temblor que invadía su cuerpo.**_

_**\- Yo no he hecho nada, esto fue lo que tu pediste… - le entrego la caja a un par de niñas junto a ella antes de que el sello brillara con fuerza antes de comenzar a parpadear. - Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable…**_

_**Fue lo último que aquella chica escucho antes de ver desaparecer a la hermosa mujer entre destellos.**_

/00/00/00/

_**Yuuko observo como el bosque a su alrededor se convertía lentamente en las paredes que siempre habían rodeado su tienda, las palabras aun presentes en sus labios, como si pudiera paladearlos una vez más.**_

_**\- Solo lo inevitable… me preguntó, acaso todo lo que hiciste, lo que destruiste y lo que creaste… desde encerrarme aquí, fue para que yo pudiera ayudar a esa niña a desligarte de ese destino que tu considerabas maldito… ¿acaso esa fue la razón? ¿querías reencontrarla? ¿esto era lo que querías?**_

_**Cerro los ojos, evocando aquellas imágenes que vivió tanto tiempo atrás, pero que estaban tan frescas en su memoria como si las hubiera vivido ayer.**_

"_**\- Yuuko, tu cabello… - le había murmurado mientras sus dedos pasaban suavemente entre sus hebras. - Creo que lo he visto antes, sé que lo he hecho, me recuerda a alguien…"**_

_**No pudo evitar notar que, si bien no eran idénticos, la cascada negra proveniente del cabello de aquella niña, compartía muchas similitudes con los propios.**_

Hola!

He vuelto con el side story que me han pedido, y que yo moría por escribir, este es el prólogo lo que necesitaran para entenderlo, asi que… bueno, háganme saber si les gusta, si lo apoyan, etc.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Bye bye.


End file.
